Cold Empty Bed
by Write Till I Bleed
Summary: He wouldn't be here in the morning. He would never be. I stood there, and let the tears fall as I looked at the cold empty bed.


_This is sort of an apology short story for being a little late on updating Framed by the Knight. The new chapter is going to be posted, in like, either sometime later tonight, or tomorrow. With, probably another story I'm working on, called At the End of... That one's probably not going to have regular updates as often as Framed by the Knight, because I'm still working on the prequel for Falling Back In Is Hard. I'm getting there with that one, but still need some time. So I'll stop my rambling and let you read this little short story I've had on my computer for a few months now.**  
**_

* * *

**Cold Empty Bed**

I woke up in an empty cold bed, only being partially covered by the blanket that he must've put on me after last night. I put my hand where _he_ was supposed to be, but he wasn't. All I saw was his imprint on my bed. I turned to where he was supposed to be lying and then let the tears fall.

Every night he did this to me, and every morning I let the tears come. I slowly got up and went to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, walked in, got to the shower, and then just sat on the tub floor letting the tears continue to fall.

I heard my mom call out to come get breakfast. I didn't want to go. I wasn't even hungry, but I went because I knew she would get angry at me if I skipped breakfast again. I walked into the bedroom, and when I caught sight of it my tears came flowing down again. He left his shit, the shirt that first caught my attention. It was a patterned with different shades of green. I picked it up and placed it on top of my messenger bag, knowing he would want it back when I met up at school. I grabbed some clothes not caring how I looked, changed, and went downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with the rest of the family as my mom put out the plate down in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I heard my older sister called out.

"Nothing, I just got some shampoo in my eyes." I convinced them by pretending to rub it out of them.

She took the lie like she always does. I knew why. She only asked to make it seem like she cared, but to be honest she didn't. I knew that and she knew that.

I looked down at my food. I wasn't hungry; ever since _this_ started. Ever since thisstarted, the only time I could really eat, sleep, or feel complete was when he was with me. Other times I couldn't do it because it felt pointless. I ate it quietly picking at it most of the time.

"Honey you better hurry before you're late to school."

"Ok mom." I said as I got up leaving the more than full plate of food at the table. Went upstairs grabbed my messenger bag and his shirt. I walked downstairs, grabbed the key near the front door, got in my car, and drove to school.

When I arrived at school I parked where I always did, next to him. He was never there though; I always missed him by a few minutes. But the times I didn't, he would ignore me and talk to his friends, but it would still be worth it because when he would walk away he would turn around and give me a quick smile. That smile would make all my regret and pain go away and I could make it the entire day with that smile. But he wasn't there so I would have to wait till second period for that smile.

I walked through the school alone like always, it's not that people didn't want to be friends with me; it was because I didn't want to be friends with anyone. I wasn't trying to be rude to them. I would just ignore them until they gave up, but there was that one person other than himthat forced their friendship down my throat. At times I would be grateful because Carlos would be one of the only people I could talk to, but other times I didn't want to be around him, because all I wanted to be was left alone. He came up to me, and today, I wanted to talk to him. What about? I don't know. I just needed to let it out somehow.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"So how was _it_?" Carlos said knowingly. He knows ever since I did. Not because he found out on his own, but because I told him everything. To my surprise he didn't judge me, like most people would. He understood, which made me happy.

"He did it again." I said as I looked down to the ground.

I heard him sigh heavily. "He won't one day, he just needs time."

I nodded, I knew he was probably lying but it helped even if it was just a little. Having that little ray of hope of that one day hewould break it off with _her_ so he would come and be with me where everyone could see, and not give a shit about what others thought.

We walked to first period talking about anything and everything to get him off my mind. It helped up until second period. I walked in the classroom and saw himsurrounded by a group of people. I didn't know what to do, to walk up to him give him a smile make up a lie and give him back his shirt, or just sit at the far end of the room where I wouldn't be bothered , and ignored until he came up and asked for it.

"Hey!" He called out and I froze; I knew he was talking to me.

I looked up and saw him leave the group of people, they were giving him and me weird looks, because we never socialized in school. He got up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I instantly tensed up but he didn't notice, he just gave me that smile that made me forget everything else. Everything that made me feel the pain, the anguish, the anger, the guilt, and the sadness.

"I left-"

"I know, here." I said as I opened up my messenger bag and gave himhisshirt.

He looked at me with that same smile. "Thanks." He patted my shoulder, turned around, and went back to his friends.

That day was uneventful. It was a normal boring day at school and when it was over I made it to my car without seeing him_. _It hurt that I would leave without seeing him, but I didn't know if I could handle it anymore.

I walked up to my car and froze. He was at my door blocking me from getting in the car. I didn't know what to say, he never did this, he would only come to my house right before I went to sleep by climbing in from my window and then we did it.

Every time we had sex itthat mademe feel complete. It made me feel like I was the only person in the world, and it that showed how much I cared about him.

"You wanna go see a movie?"

I didn't know what to say, but I felt my head nod. He smiled and I felt all the emotions that made me this way slip away in an instant. We both drove our cars to my house and then got into mine and headed for the movie theater.

For some reason he insisted on driving my car, saying that because he asked that he should be as gentlemanly as possible. I let him. I let him act the way he would act when were alone, but in public.

And I loved it.

I loved that he finally showed something to me other than raw lust. I loved the way he made me feel when I was around him, loved the way that I could only see him, him and only him.

I really didn't pay attention to the movie; my attention was on something more important. By the way he reacted to the movie it must've been funny, every few minutes he would burst out laughing.

When the movie was done he drove me home. I was about to tell him thank you for the movie but, stopped when he pulled me in by the back of the neck and gave me a kiss that felt like I was only his. The kiss was intense, well for me it was. I didn't know about him, but I didn't care. I only cared that this was happening to me.

We somehow made it to my room without anyone noticing, or ripping our clothes off each other. That night he made me his again, and again I felt complete when I fell asleep on his chest. The only time I could sleep was when he was there. Other times I could only lay awake in bed thinking about him and how I wanted him to be there.

I felt something move while I was asleep; I groaned and slowly woke up to him getting dressed.

"Wha?" I said groggily still half asleep.

"Shh, go to sleep." He said caressing my cheek.

I leaned into his touch and he chuckled. "Stay." I said and became wide eyed. I've never asked him to ask to stay before. Most of the time he left before I woke up, and it killed me every time I woke up and saw the cold empty bed.

I saw him slightly tense up. "I can't. I have to get home."

I was wide awake now, and I could feel the tears ready to burst out any second. "Please." I said. I probably sounded pathetic right now, how desperate I was acting just for him to stay for one night. I saw him stand there for a minute staring out my window looking at the full moon. I could tell he was thinking about, when he thinks intensely he moves his fingers back and forth. I smiled when I saw this, it gave me more hope that one day we might actually be together, and it would start with him staying the night.

He sighed heavily before turning around and gave me that smile. I couldn't see it but I could tell he was giving it to me. "Sure."

I was smiling from ear to ear. He saw that and chuckled before getting back in bed. Right then I felt like this could happen. That this would be real, because he said yes.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face against him. I didn't know what I dreamed, but I didn't care. I was on cloud nine, but when I opened my eyes and saw the same thing I do every day.

The cold empty bed. I panicked. _No he's probably in the bathroom._ I thought to myself trying to reassure myself. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I didn't care that I was naked; he's seen me naked countless times.

I opened the door to the bathroom. "Kendall, are you in here?" I said slightly panicked, and began to panic more when I walked in and he wasn't there. "I knew it." He wouldn't be here in the morning.

He would never be.

I stood there, and let the tears fall as I looked at the cold empty bed.


End file.
